The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components using ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of dielectric layers that are stacked, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor has various advantages including a compact size, high capacitance, and an easy mountability.
In a case of a multilayer electronic component in which two or more multilayer ceramic capacitors are stacked, the process of stacking the multilayer ceramic capacitors and coupling the multilayer ceramic capacitors to each other may generate a volume increase unrelated to capacitance.
In addition, in the case of a multilayer electronic component including the multilayer ceramic capacitors, an equivalent series inductance (ESL) value may be problematic. Therefore, an electronic component having low ESL depending on use has been demanded.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor has been usefully implemented as a bypass capacitor disposed in a power supply circuit of a large scale integrated circuit (LSI). In order for the multilayer ceramic capacitor to serve as the bypass capacitor, the multilayer ceramic capacitor should effectively remove high frequency noise. This demand has further increased in accordance with a trend toward an increase in a frequency of an electronic apparatus. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected onto mounting pads on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pads may be connected to other external circuits through a wiring pattern on the circuit board or conductive vias.